


Brother

by StarScreamLoki



Series: Dark memories [2]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Loki MCU, Marvel, Thor - Fandom, Thor MCU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarScreamLoki/pseuds/StarScreamLoki
Summary: A while ago I wrote a post about what I think what happened to Loki between Thor and The Avengers (read here). After my three part story “The Dark Shade of Love”, and everything going on with Infinity War, I wanted to write something that made me, and everybody else, smile and happy. So I pulled inspiration from the same first story and I took another memory of Loki to write about. This time it’s about the first time Loki defeated Thor in a training battle.





	Brother

Loki ran through the halls of Asgard, a happy bounce in his step. As he turned a corner he bumped into one of the guards who was patrolling the hallways, and Loki fell on his back due to the impact.  
The guard looked shocked. “My prince, you should be more careful”, he said while he stuck out a hand to help Loki up.  
Loki laughed and grabbed his hand. With a powerful tug the guard helped Loki up, back on his feet, almost making Loki stumble forwards due of the strength of the guard.  
Loki flipped his hair back, out of his face, and smiled at the guard. Then Loki bounded of again on his way to the training grounds.

Loki bursted out of the doors, catching the sun on his face. It wasn't a particularly hot day but just good enough. A slight breeze played with his raven black hair and for a second Loki stopped running and stood still. He closed his eyes and basked in the warmth of the sun, feeling its energy and warming his skin. Then he broke into a run again navigating his way through the gardens and courtyard.  
As he quickly passed people they huffed at his childishness, disapproving of a prince running like he was still a child, which he wasn’t anymore. Some even whispered behind his back “why can’t he for once be normal?”, “why can’t he act like his age?”. But Loki didn't care because there was a purpose to his running and dodging.  
First of all he was already late for training. Secondly, this was a good way to build up stamina and agility. And so he ran, bounded and jumped his way to the training grounds.

When Loki arrived, Thor was already waiting for him.  
“You're late, little brother”, he said mirthful.  
“I'm not late, you just arrived to early”, Loki shot back and he stuck out his tongue.  
“Always an answer, right, little brother”, and Thor ruffled Loki's hair in a playful manner.  
Loki pushed up his arm, blocking Thor's arm away. Quickly he grabbed Thor's wrist and Loki took a few quick steps to the side, turning on his own axis and putting his back to Thor's, still holding his wrist. With the other hand he smoothed his hair back and laughed.  
“Yes, I will always have an answer”, he taunted Thor. He let go of Thor's wrist, spun and while doing so, summoning two daggers and taking up a battle stance. “Shall we?” Loki said with a challenging grin.  
Loki was just quick enough to jump aside as Mjolnir passed him and flung into Thor's hand. Using the momentum of Mjolnir Thor turned on his axis and swung at Loki. Loki, seeing the movement coming, jumped up and forward, landing behind Thor. He thrusted with his dagger at Thor, but Thor had anticipated the move and stepped away before Loki could hit his mark. Again Thor swung Mjolnir at Loki and Loki just dodged it again.  
And so the brothers fought, Thor relying on pure strength and Mjolnir, and Loki on agility and skill. But never once had Loki defeated Thor in training and there would always be a moment where he would be at his brothers mercy and would have to forfeit.

Thor lunged at Loki and this time Loki wasn’t able to dodge the blow from Mjolnir, still trying to save his footing from the previous swing Thor had made at him. Loki flew through the air for several meters and landed hard on his back. He grunted but a wicked smile spread across his face because the brothers had an unwritten rule between them when it came to training. Or at least Loki did. From the moment the first blow would make contact, whoever the receiver, magic became legitimate to use. And since Loki was usually the first receiver, it was only fair.  
Loki arched his back and jumped back on his feet, still wearing a wicked smile.  
Slowly he circled Thor, placing his feet very careful and precisely each step and keeping his weight on the ball of his feet. “This time I will defeat you”, Loki exclaimed happy to Thor.  
“Haha, no you won’t.” Thor eyed him warily, following Loki's every move. It looked like a stalemate and both of them tried to wait out the other, not wanting to make the first move. Normally it was Thor who took the initiative, but today something in his brother's eyes kept him in check.  
Suddenly they both flung at each other and they engaged midair. Loki deflected a blow from Mjolnir and Thor blocked a dagger thrust from Loki. Both landed on the floor without a scratch, backs to each other. At least Thor thought that was the case but suddenly Loki was in front of him and tried to stab him. Thor spun away to deflect the blow but he was to late. The thrust would have hit mark if it hadn't been one of Loki's illusions attacking Thor, and Loki vaporized in thin air.  
Thor was familiar with the trick and he turned around to find Loki standing behind him.  
“That trick gets old, little brother”, he laughed.  
“Does it?” Loki said. But when Loki spoke, Thor was confused because the answer did not only came from the Loki standing in front of him, but also from a Loki to his right AND left!  
Thor was confused and Loki laughed. Loki had only mastered the multiple illusion spell a couple of days ago and he hadn't shown it to anyone yet. This was much better than the single illusion Loki could summon, and he reveled in it. Loki knew he had his brother cornered and Thor knew it to. With a scream he used Mjolnir to swing a full circle around his axis, only to hit air on each Loki he tried to strike. This confused Thor even more and when he realized what had happened, Loki came crashing in on him from above, knocking him on his back and Loki riding the momentum. Before Thor could even move, Loki placed a dagger on his throat.  
“I told you I would defeat you this time”, Loki exclaimed happy. “Now yield!”  
Thor smiled widely. “Well done brother, I’m proud of you!”  
Loki smiled, beaming with pride and reached out a hand to pull Thor up, who smiled back at his brother.

No matter their differences, no matter their skills, at that point in time one thing was certain: they indeed do love each other and the bond between them wouldn't be easily broken, and they both felt it.  
But neither of them knew what the future would behold, and they didn't knew that that very bond would deeply be put to the test.


End file.
